Let Down
by coolchic79260
Summary: Oneshot song fic She was so sick of the fighting she broke up with him will she find someone new that won't fight with her all the time? Matt Hardy/OC/Wade Barrett


_Me: Hey guys I written another song fic it's been a long while since I written one and I hope it's good the song is Let Down by Dead By Sunrise. Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

_And the tears fall like rain  
Down my face again  
Oh the words you wouldn't say  
And the games you played  
With my unfoolish heart  
Oh I should have known this from the start_

_Ohh the winter and spring_  
_Going in hand in hand_  
_Just like my love and pain_  
_How the thought of you cuts deep within the vein_  
_Oh this brand new skin stretched across scared terrain_

"I had it Matt!" Yelled Ally as her and Matt were fighting again "I had it with all this fighting!"

"Why don't you do something about it!" Yelled Matt

"Why you start it!" Yelled Ally

"No I don't you do!" Yelled Matt "I think you should do something about it!"

"I will WE'RE THROUGH!" Ally yelled as she ran out of hers and Matt's hotel room and she ran into a dark part of the hotel hallway and started crying "That bastard."

_I don't want to be let down  
I don't want to live my life again  
Don't want to be lead down the same old road  
So I don't want to be let down  
I don't want to live my lies again  
Don't want to be lead down the same old road_

"Why is it that Matt likes to fight with me all the time?" Ally asked herself as she cried "He never did this to me when we first started going out." She continued to cry until she felt someone gently touch her shoulder

"Ally what happened?" Asked Stu as he sat next to her and hugged her

"I really don't want to talk about it Stu." Ally cried as she hugged him back

"Did it involve Hardy?" Asked Stu and Ally nodded her head

"Why does he always want to fight with me Stu?" Ally asked while she cried in his chest

"I don't know Ally." Stu said sadly "But you deserve someone better."

"I did break up with him." Ally said "But I'm done with dating."

_All those years down the drain  
Love was not enough when you want everything  
What I gave to you and now the end must start  
Oh I should have listened to my heart_

"You don't mean that." Stu said "Do you?"

"Of course I do I wasted 4 years of my life with that fucker." Ally cried some more

"What if there was someone who wouldn't fight with you all the time?" Asked Stu

"Yeah where would I find someone who likes me and doesn't fight with me?" Ally asked sarcastically as she cried

_'Cause I don't want to be let down  
I don't want to live my life again  
Don't want to be lead down the same old road  
So I don't want to be let down  
I don't want to live my lies again  
Don't want to be lead down the same old road_

"What about me?" Stu asked as Ally looked up at him

"How long?" Ally asked as she cried

"Since I was on NXT but you were still with Hardy so I couldn't ask you out." Stu said sadly

"Well you're the only friend I never had a fight with." Ally said as she slowly stopped crying "But I'm scared Stu."

_Ohh..._

"Scared that I'll be like Matt?" Stu asked and Ally nodded her head "Listen Ally, Hardy and I are two different people. I honestly don't know about him but I would never hurt you like he did you mean so much to me."

"I do?" Ally asked as she stopped crying

"Of course you do Ally." Stu said as he hugged her tightly

"But I'm scared that you'll let me down like Matt did." Ally said sadly

"I won't I swear on my life Ally." Stu said as he softly kissed her "Like I said you mean so much to me."

"Awwww Stu." Ally blushed "I love you and I'll try."

"Thank you Ally." Stu said as both of them shared a passionate Kiss

_I don't want to be let down  
I don't want to live my life again  
Don't want to be lead down the same old road  
So I don't want to be let down  
I don't want to live my lies again  
Don't want to be lead down the same old road_

"Ally?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too." Stu smiled as the two hugged each other

_Me: Awwwwwwwwww Barrett was sweet for once :D :D_

_Barrett Muse: Shut it! I can be sweet_

_Me: Uh huh sure you Can. Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
